1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to temples for eyeglasses and more particularly to plastic temples with metal cores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frames for eyeglasses can be broadly classified into plastic frames and metal frames. Plastic frames are colorful and give a substantial feeling because they can be readily tinted and formed into desired colors and shapes. Low in strength, however, plastic frames are usually reinforced with metal cores buried therein. By contrast, metal frames are strong but less fashionable because they are neither colorful nor adequately substantial. As such, metal frames are inferior to plastic frames except where lightness, thinness and/or shortness are sought.
The temples, especially the arms, which make up the side supports of a pair of glasses, must be elastic enough to apply an appropriate pressure on the temples of a person who wears glasses. The temples must thus engage the face with an appropriate amount of springy force from both sides thereof. It is important that the temples can be adjusted to the satisfaction of the wearer. But metal and plastic temples are very rigid, as exemplified by curves 2 and 3 in FIG. 3, which shows the relationship between the bending angle and force in a three-point bending test. Accordingly, plastic frames with buried metal cores are so rigid that the pressure they exert on the temples of wearers changes greatly even when the temples are only slightly bent. As a consequence, their fitting pressure tends to become greater or smaller than appropriate, causing an unpleasant feeling on the part of the wearer.